Pride Of Saiyajins: And The World Returned
by Gohan Strife
Summary: A Princess with no home.


**And The World Returned Prelude**

**Pride of a Saiya-jin Collection**

Inspired by: At The Gates – And The World Returned

The weather was hot and humid, which was just about average for the planet Vegeta. Red rock cast along side the entire planet, while futuristic type fixtures built high above the red flooring into the reaching sky, as many ships ventured off to various planets throughout the galaxy. The colored sky never changed throughout the years from day to night, orange to blank. Storms, clouds, and a bright blue sky were non existent to the Saiya-jin Race filled planet, though heavy winds and an occasional sand storm would send many into training. The change in gravity was another thing that was rarely thought about. The flocculation between fifteen to twenty five and sometimes nearly to fifty times the amount of gravity Earth holds seemed a mere thought of breathing. Having grown up on a planet like this your entire life, things like these are not just over looked, they are just simply a way of life.

A castle stood tall in the center of a kingdom, large pillars holding entry way to oncoming space pods landing for a hard earned rest after a long journey. Walls surrounded the castle, though with most Saiya-jins having the ability of flight, walls were merely a temporary speed bump for warriors to up their altitude. Guards at every entrance, with armor around their chest, scouters upon their ears and eyes beeping every five minutes, the sounds echoing through the silent hallways within the castle. Glassless windows left wind to freely blow through the hallways, curtains swaying in a silent dance with guards on every floor, making it impossible for the castle to be penetrated. Balconies set across the higher floors, the largest obviously belonging to the king himself. Three floors to the left lay a slightly smaller balcony, the contents of which held a rather young Saiya-jin, with its eyes to the sky.

Clad in a dark red night gown, the small three year old held her eyes to the sky, her hands gripping the top of the balcony's hold, her feet dangling as she held her own weight. Her bare feet gently tapped against the small pillars that held the ledge up, her chin resting upon her arms, which were folded over one another, helping her keep her grip. Her eyes were a dark black hue at a first glance, with a deep crimson red at a second stare. Dark black hair, with the tint of that same red, sprouted upward, completely defying the Saiya-jin laws of gravity no matter how much it flocculated, the back tied flowing halfway down her back in a ponytail. A soft hum came from her soft lips, a lullaby song to her by someone she couldn't remember, as her feet continued to sway against the balcony, protesting its give.

With sensitive hearing, her left ear would twitch, eyebrows lowering, instantly her feet touching the ground with grace. Her soft eyes reached toward the room she had left, a furry brownish-red tail dragging along the marble flooring behind her as her bare feet took her into her bedroom. Her small hands pushed away at the large thin curtains, bringing her before a room much too large for someone her size. Royalty usually brought that upon people, bringing them more than what they absolutely needed. A large bed made for a king set in the middle of the room, against the wall, with a large dresser set across against the other side of the wall. The Saiya-jin royal emblem set upon royal tapestry had been hung from the ceiling above, set throughout the chamber. Her eyes were brought toward the door

"Yes?" her childish voice called out, bringing herself to her tip-toes when she spoke, something she had a habit of doing, as if her voice would carry out more if she were taller.

"Your highness," the voice announced from the other end, a strong Saiya-jin like voice, filled with power. "It is time."

The three year old princess blinked her dark orbs, brushing a strand of hair that fell in her vision behind her ear, looking about her room a moment, before returning to the closed door.

"Already?" she asked in a shout, as she hurried around the room to change in a hurry. Even though the princess of Saiya-jins could not see it, the man nodded on the other side, reassuring the girl.

"Yes, princess," he confirmed, awaiting the girl's response once again.

"One minute!" she cried out. She quickly hurried to her closet, throwing her hand over the sensor, as the door lifted before her. One of the many perks of making treaties with the most technological race known throughout the galaxy for the price of taking over a few measly planets. Her hand reached a cotton robe fit for a queen, though many sizes too small. Throwing the garment over her shoulder, her hand easily sliding through the sleeves, she quickly tied the string around her waist tight, her bare feet running across the marble flooring at a decent speed, bringing her before the closed door, where on the other side lay the imageless voice heard earlier.

"Okay, I'm ready!" the replied happily and childishly, something unknown to Saiya-jins, as the door lifted. A Saiya-jin Royal Guard stood on the other side, a smirk played out on his face, with his arms crossed over his shoulder. His hair was long, and black like most Saiya-jins. He wore the Saiya-jin emblem on the left chest plate of his armor, with black shoulder pads. His large shoulders nearly pushed passed them, his large arms uncrossing from one another, holding a red string upon each arm, cutting the biceps in half, something most warriors did for various reasons. He wore fingerless style gloves, black with white trim, like his armor, with the same style of boots. His dark black eyes soften at the look of the princess before him, a rarely seen smile upon his features.

"Come, young one, your highness awaits you," he said, as he turned, his tail instantly reaching for his waist. The young three year old skipped along side of the taller Saiya-jin, her hands rushing forward and back with each step, as she hummed that soft lullaby that had been stuck in her head the entire night. It would raise an eyebrow from the much taller Saiya-jin next to her, as his eyes blinked toward her. Without another thought, they remained fixated upon the walls before him, as they made their way down.

"So?" came the childish voice from his side, as her look became fixated upon the flooring below, shuffling her feet along side the larger Saiya-jin, as they turned around another corner. The royal guard looked at her in question, his head slightly cocked to the side. She let out a rather childish frustrated sigh, as she turned her eyes up to him. "So, is it a boy or girl?"

The royal guard smirked, letting out a light chuckle. He kept his silence, as he pushed passed another door, with security guards to either sides of them, nodding their heads in respect to the two Saiya-jins walking by. The princess kept her stare upon her future mentor, a frown placed firmly upon her lips.

"My father told you not to tell me?" Her question would once again go unanswered, but when the smirk did not flinch, she knew her answer right away. Her frown deepened, as she let out another child-like sigh, stomping her feet upon the ground for a few steps to try to get the man's attention. His eyes shifted slightly, but the slug smirk did not falter, in fact, it seemed to increase in pure entertainment.

"But I hate waiting," she complained, crossing her arms over her chest, as they continued their now seemingly slow walk toward the medical bay side of the castle. The large Saiya-jin smirked, but continued their pace. The princess would then smirk, as her steps hastened slightly, pulling in front of her royal guard. His eyes instantly went toward the princes, frowning firmly at the back of her head.

"Patience is a virtue," he preached, taking slightly larger steps to catch up. His ears caught a giggle, as the girl's pace quickened once again. He shook his head lightly, trying to hide a smirk. He placed a firm hand upon the girl's shoulder before she could get further away from him.

"Your highness," his voice thick with authority. The princess looked up with innocent eyes, though the man saw right through them. With a stern look, the girl continued at the man's pace, though it did slightly quicken, gathering a small smile upon the girl's face.

After what seemed like an eternity, they reached the medical bay, the royal guard pointing to the glass that greeted them on the way in. Within held small bedding where Saiya-jin newborns were kept to run tests.

"Here is where your father told me to lead you," he said, as he turned for the door. The girl was instantly by her side, grasping his large wrist with her own small two hands.

"You're not staying?" the girl asked with pleading eyes. The man tore his view from her dark red orbs, looking back toward the hallway.

"It is forbidden unless you are kin. I shall be just outside these doors," he replied, pulling his hand from the loose hands of the princess. She sighed, and ran over toward the glass, her palms placed up against it, as she waited. The room was currently empty, but her eyes traveled to the door she knew the new born would be coming out of. The door next to the window opened suddenly, resulting in a gasp from the young princess of Saiya-jins.

A slightly larger man than the royal guard stood on the other end, his hair spiked all upward, completely defying all physical laws of gravity, a dark brown haired goatee upon his face, surrounding a firmly placed frown. The Saiya-jin Royal Emblem was upon his left chest plate of his armor, with a deep red colored cape worn around his neck line. His eyes softened slightly, but barely noticeable as he looked down to the small child before him. He moved himself down to one knee, as he looked the girl straight in the eye.

"Your mother has given birth," he stated, placing one hand upon the girl's shoulder, pointing to the window with the other. "To the next heir to the thrown."

The young princess quickly went face to glass, as she watched a doctor enter into the room back first, with something curled in a blanket in his arms. He moved over to one of the pod-like beds, placing it into the bed. He pulled the cloth off, revealing the Future King of Saiya-jins, his hair much like his fathers, all sticking straight upward. Its tail waved next to him, looking curiously out toward the looking glass, almost straight at the older princess. The three year old peered into the glass, smiling brightly, standing on her tip toes. She waved slightly at the young prince, who was nearly asleep.

"Greetings, Prince Vegeta," she whispered who smiled warmly to the new addition to the royal family. "It is nice to meet you, little brother. My name's Vertigo."

oOoOoOoOo

(Three Years Later) 

A lizard-like creature stood in front of the large Saiya-jin; its tail lay flat against the flooring, its hands clasped behind it. Ruby red lips perked into a smirk, Saiya-jin like armor worn around it, golden-plated shoulder blades sticking out to either side. Black horns propped out from its skull, lowering its head slightly, its eyes fixated upon the king that stood before it. To the Ice-jin's left and right were two creatures, one short, fat, pink-skinned creature, with similar armor, while the one to its left wore the same type of armor, greenish-blue skinned, with long hair tied back into a pony-tail. With its two bodyguards at its side, the creature took a step forward; extending the hand that was behind its back.

"I can tell you, King Vegeta, that your people will be greatly rewarded. With the technology I can give you, and the power you can give me, this entire galaxy will be ours," the creature spat out, like daggers through the very chest of the king himself, its eyes doing nothing but showing the treachery behind its every word. The king looked beyond the creature, toward the guards in his room. His brows lowered slightly, then moved back to the creature before him.

"The Saiya-jins have never made a treaty with anyone. Why should we, of all people, trust your kind?" the King Vegeta demanded, his voice booming over the rather quiet speaking Ice-jinn before him. The creature laughed, throwing a hand over his mouth.

"Oh, King Vegeta, you will have no choice. Either we team up, or your planet will be destroyed. This galaxy will be mine. So one way or another, you can either fight by my side, along with your people, or you can die, along with your people. It's your choice." The creatures laugh after that sent chills down the tall Saiya-jin's spine. Never in his life had he seen such power the creature unfolded before him just moments ago, simply in order to request an audience with the king himself. Fists clenched tightly, as he turned his back to the creature, as if debating in his mind the out come of either situation. With a quick turn over his shoulder, the king glared at the creature.

"Then I suppose we have an accord," the king stated, turning his head back foreword, raising his arm. "I shall prepare for my son to train under your watch, Frieza."

The creature bowed before him, one hand against his chest, while the other was extended outward, his bodyguards doing the same. As the creature left, the king turned to face the empty room before him, the guards leaving along with the creature. His face lost the stone cold expression, one of regret showering over. Defeat filled his face, as he turned back to the glass before him, showing him the night sky of Planet Vegeta.

"What have I done?" the king spoke quietly, a shuffling of young feet gathering his attention. With a quick spin, his hand extended outward, a purple beam of energy smashed into a pillar, two figures jumping out of the way, and into the light. The first figure stood, glaring at the king, the short four year old identical version of the very man before him unable to rip his eyes away from him, his tail frozen behind him. The eight-year-old girl next to him stood taller, her hair ruffled, her eyes soft, glossy, her hands shaking in the tight fists she had formed the moment the Ice-jin creature had entered the chamber. "It's only temporary," he spoke out quickly, before his daughter interrupted him.

"Why, daddy?" the girl screamed, looking back and forth between the prince and the king, both staring upon one another, ignoring the girl's questions. "Why!"

oOoOoOoOo

Vertigo stirred in her sleep, as she pulled the furred blanket off of her, gasping for air, sweat drenched over her face and body, as her hand reached for her pounding chest. Sleep had never come to her easily since that day, never having seen her younger brother since. She sat up, resting her hand in her head, which propped itself upon her knee, staring at the dirt ground she had been sleeping on for the past year and a half. Her training had been going much better than she had planned, nearly flying through sessions after sessions at a faster pace than her instructor could keep up with.

"I guess with the right motivation, anything's possible," she said to no one in particular, as her eyes trailed over to the fire that was long lost, then over to the horizon, the early red morning sun brightening up the sky. The orange-red sand of the planet lit up with the bright star's touch. The air was muggy, and hard to breath, which meant for a perfect day for training. She sighed slightly, as she lowered herself back down to the rocky floor below. Today would be the day, her mind told her, though she feared this day the most.

oOoOoOoOo

Vertigo doubled over, as another fist landed into her abdomen. As her arms reached for her stomach, a pair of large hands grasped her tail from behind, tugging tightly. She felt her feet leave the ground, being twirled into the air. As her tired eyes turned to face the oncoming hit, her arms crossed over her, as a beam of energy smashed straight into her, knocking her directly backward. As her back smashed into the ground, blood filled her mouth, as it opened to let the filling liquid escape, allowing air into her lungs once again. Gasping for air, she pulled herself from the rocky grave in which she sat, sweat burrowing from her forehead and all over. Cuts and scraps were all around her body, her armor nearly completely shattered. Grasping the metal plate that hung loosely by one belt over her right shoulder, and around her waist, she pulled it off, taking a moment to breathe in heavily.

"You shouldn't take your armor off," the Saiya-jin trainer said to her, frowning at the sudden show before him. Tossing the armor to her side, she wrapped her tail tightly around her waist, getting into a fighting stance once again.

"It's too small, I can't breathe with it on," she replied, awaiting the oncoming attack once again.

"It's your death then," the man spoke, as he shot out once again toward the young princess. The girl crouched down, fists opening to palms, as a large fist came straight for her face. Darting her head to the left, moving in toward the man's body, her opened hands grasped to the man's wrist, pulling him into her rising knee. Before she could celebrate for finally getting a hit in, the back of the man's hand slapped her across the face, nearly sending her flying into the large walls that surrounded the outskirts of the main metropolis of planet Vegeta. Spinning in mid air, her feet planted upon the wall as she hit, she sprung herself from the wall forward at an even faster rate than she was thrown.

With a war cry, she tucked her head in, smashing it into the chest plate of her trainer, her ears catching the sounds of loss of breath, as well as cracking and shattering armor. Her vision blurred, before it went completely black, her head pounding severely, her body swaying slightly as she tried to lift herself from the ground she couldn't remember falling upon. As her hands reached out for something to grab hold of, she felt a pair of familiar hands grab hold of one of her arms, steadying her balance, her vision still not clearing itself from the darkness that surrounded her.

"Well done," came the voice, matching the image of her father standing next to her. She blinked her eyes slightly, still unable to rid herself of the black screen in front of her. "I didn't expect you to actually win."

"I won?" she questioned, unable to focus her eyes upon anything.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" the king stated, Vertigo feeling one of the man's hands release from her arm, most likely to point in some direction she could not see.

"I can't," she said, her head not moving in any particular direction. She felt her father stagger a moment. She flinched slightly, sensing the movement of a hand waving in front of her face. As soon as she felt the hand removed from her face, she felt the hand that held her balance leave her, making her stagger for a moment. Whispers and mumbles all around her filled her ears, as if screaming directly into her. Unable to decipher each one, she knew one was her father's own, but with all the other whispers, she was unable to tell what was actually being said.

"Vertigo, I'm going to have this man do some tests on you, alright?" came the voice of her father again. Feeling a pair of slightly smaller hands reach her wrist and her waist, she felt herself being urged forward.

"Follow," was the only command she heard from the voice next to her. Following his command, she placed one foot over the other, as she moved herself from the sands to the entrance of the metropolis.

oOoOoOoOo

"What do you mean temporary?" the king's voice shouted, frowning as he uncrossed his arms, throwing them about.

"I mean just what I say, sire. She took a major blow to the head," the shorter man said before him, pointing to the charts for the second time.

"I don't care about your damned pictures!" the king screamed out, smashing a fist through the bright screen. "I want to know when the hell my daughter will be able to see!"

"We're not sure, your highness. It could come back anywhere between now to six months from now, or even longer."

oOoOoOoOo

Vertigo's ears twitched slightly, the voices carrying over from the other room. Darkness surrounded her vision, making her other senses more profound and add that to the enhanced hearing of a Saiya-jin ear. She held an expressionless face, as she heard the voices turn to quiet mumbles, then a door to her left open. Her hands clasped over one another upon her lap, as she sat up right in the bed she was placed upon.

"Princess," she heard her father speak, his voice barely a whisper. "They say..."

"I know," she interrupted, pushing herself from the bed she sat upon. "It's only temporary, father," she spat out, as she stood, waiting. She heard a shuffle behind her, and sensed someone leaving the room behind her. Her head tilted to the side, her ears straining.

"I want you to know that it is temporary, Vertigo," the king suddenly spoke, breaking the silence between the two. He noticed the girl flinch, knowing good and well that she knew of what he spoke of. "It's only until we get what we need. As soon as it's done, I shall rid us of that snake."

Vertigo turned away from the voice, taking a hesitant step away, her arms reaching out slightly making sure she wouldn't hit anything. She felt a strong hand grasp her shoulder, before she forced it off with a shrug.

"One day, we will be the most powerful race, must stronger than the Ice-jins, but until that day comes, we must remain by their side. Maybe when you're older, you'll understand," he said, turning his back as the door opened before him.

"And maybe when we're all dead, you'll understand," she said, hearing a pause in his footsteps. Keeping her face forward, she heard the steps continue, until they were so far down the hall she could not hear them, and was left alone in both silence and darkness.

oOoOoOoOo

_(Four Years Later)_

Vertigo held the staff out in front of her, her tail wrapped firmly around her waist. No armor was worn about, instead, an old Saiya-jin style rob-like cloth, tied together by a thick cloth belt. The robe was a crimson red color, hovering just over her thighs, gi-like pants worn around her legs, as her bare feet greeted the dirt sands beneath her, one leg pressed back, while the other stood upon the ball, positioning most of her weight upon her back leg. With one hand gripping the tip of the wooden staff, the other about mid way up, she swung the staff vertically, before swinging it forward, twirling herself around, dragging the weapon along with her.

As she finished the last of her kata, her head tilted to the left where she knew a figure was watching. A smirk played upon her lips, as the slightly older form of Vertigo spun the staff with her right hand, tucking it under her right arm, her tail loosening its tight grip around her waist, walking up to the figure.

"You know, it's rude to stare," she spoke quietly as she passed the figure by, walking along the outskirts of the castle walls.

"Your father has been looking for you," the deep male voice replied, walking along side the girl. Vertigo laughed.

"When isn't my father looking for me," she said sarcastically, as she moved her way through the castle as if she weren't blind at all.

"It's not only your father," he replied suddenly, making the girl pause in her tracks.

"Who else would be looking for me?" she asked, refusing to move until the man answered her question.

"Not who you would think," the man replied. The girl gave a frustrated sigh, sensing she wasn't going to be getting an answer from the messenger. Pushing forward, the girl's senses stretched through the entire castle. Being blind for two years, the girl had developed a rather unique ability, something of which was never understandable throughout the entire race. As the girl's mind twitched from the power she felt in a room down the hall, she continued her walk, her ears picking up the man next to her following along. As her hands reached up for the door she knew should have been there, she was surprised to see that it was already open. Hesitating a moment with her hand in the air, she walked in, her head facing an unfamiliar ki.

"So, she sees without seeing," she heard the unfamiliar voice call out to her, her brows lowering in the tone he spoke. She heard a familiar cough next to her, and took her place by her father's side.

"Yes, like I said, she has developed a rather unique trait, and is able to sense out the different power levels of other Saiya-jins, and is even able to measure them just like a scouter," she heard her father speak.

"Just the other day, we were running tests on just how accurate she was. She hit everyone on the mark," she heard her the old medic speak, his voice slightly trailing, knowing good and well her father was glaring at the man for interrupting. Her lips smirked at the sight in her mind.

"As I was saying," the king restarted, placing a hand upon Vertigo's shoulder. "Since you two have this much in common, I think it would be best if her training would be continued under your watch."

Vertigo felt the intense gaze from the tall Saiya-jin without even needing to see. Her brows lowered slightly, her shoulders tensing. Hear ears picked up a faint murmur, before the agreement for her training would be made.

oOoOoOoOo

"I don't understand why we have to leave," Vertigo demanded, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared toward her home planet through the window of her ship. Her training was told to be taking place outside her home world, upon a planet with more gravitational pull. Her brows lowered, as she turned her head toward her trainer flying the ship. The large Saiya-jin shook his head as he continued his course toward their destined planet.

"I've told you be for, as did your father. There are better places to train in than your home planet. You must be proficient in fighting in an unfamiliar atmosphere," the man spoke loudly, frustration trailing through the last of his sentence. The dark haired girl frowned, and turned back to the window non the less. Her palm rested upon the glass, her mind playing out the vision of her planet as they left, longing to see her planet one last time before she left.

"You should sit down, it'll be a while before we get there," the man spoke suddenly, never taking his eyes from the screen before him. The ship was a simple cargo ship, filled with enough supplies for a full years training, various Saiya-jin technology and equipment filled inside, computers filled with every planet in their system.

"Hm…" the Saiya-jin spoke suddenly, gathering the attention of the female passenger. Vertigo turned to face the Saiya-jin, curiosity getting the better of her.

"What is it?" she asked, removing herself from the looking glass, taking a seat finally next to the man. The Saiya-jin turned to her to speak.

"It's a Saiya-jin Space Pod. Energy readings show it's Bardock heading back to planet Vegeta," he said, moving his eyes back to the screen layout before him. "I hadn't even known he had left the planet already."

"Bardock?" the girl questioned, the name echoing in the back of her mind, as if holding some hidden meaning.

"Yes, a good friend of mine," he replied.

"A friend?" she questioned once again. "Isn't he a third class?" The larger Saiya-jin raised an eyebrow, fully aware that it would go unnoticed.

"You know, my young princess," he started out, turning his eyes to her. "Titles don't mean shit in the heat of battle. I've battled along side this fighter for years, before I was upgraded to a second class status. If anything, he should have been moved up as well, though I don't think he would have enjoyed it much."

"Why's that?" the girl asked again, her mind sensing out for the space pod.

"Because Lord Frieza was the one mostly in charge of the lower class Saiya-jins, always sending them out into suicide missions. He's become so ridiculously powerful, coming back half dead from each battle, I wouldn't be surprised if he became more powerful than Frieza himself in a few years," the man replied, a smirk played upon his features. Vertigo held a questioning expression upon her face, one that resulted in laughter from her new sensei.

"Believe it or not, Princess, everyone has a weakness. Not everyone is as powerful as you may think. Now that you have the ability to sense life energy, you'll soon see where the real power of the Saiya-jins come from," he said, as he turned back to the space pod upon his screen. "He should be coming up on the left. Why don't you try to sense his energy level?" As the princess' mind reached out, she was rather shocked to see that it was much below her expectations.

"He's nearly dead," she replied suddenly, her head turning toward the left, as if she could see right through the ship into the space pod, the Saiya-jin lying unconscious.

"Exactly," the man replied, as the ship pushed forward, his head turning as well as the pod passed them by. "He comes back to the planet half dead every time. A Saiya-jins becomes more powerful when the odds are stacked against them, you see. When they heal from battle, they become stronger than they were originally. Not only is it important to go out and train, but it is also important to heal, because that too is the secret to our power."

Vertigo nodded, as she pulled her mind from the space pod that flew by, her head returning to face forward. Their space ship pushed forward not even a full minute, when the larger Saiya-jin spoke once again.

"Hm…" he repeated, once again gathering the curiosity of the young princess to his left. Her mind sensed out anything out of the ordinary surrounding her ship, then reached out further. It was a raise of her eyebrow that would pinpoint exactly what sparked the older Saiya-jins comment.

"Frieza?" she asked, as she turned to the taller Saiya-jin, who merely smirked in reply.

"I guess the king really was right about you," he replied as he nodded. "Yea, it looks like Frieza is paying King Vegeta a little visit. Probably another planet to take over for him."

The young princess shrugged carelessly, as she readjusted the seat more comfortably for herself, leaning her head back, letting another sigh escape her lips.

"I hate leaving the planet," she complained, gathering a smirk from the older man next to her. Vertigo slipped her hands behind her head, as it tilted back some, yawning slightly. "How long before we reach the planet?" the girl asked, not remembering the name of the planet they were heading to, or simply not caring.

"It'll be a while. You should rest up for now," he stated, turning his attention back to driving the ship. It was a mere few minutes before the tall Saiya-jin's ears picked up the rhythmic breathing next to him, his eyes trailing over to the sleeping form of the princess. He blinked slightly, looking once again back to the screen. Not ten minutes passed by, before something beyond disturbing hit his senses. It was so big, that even the sleeping princess stirred to awaken next to him, her mind unsure of what had awakened her.

"What is it?" she spoke through a yawn, rubbing her eyes slightly, as her mind reached out to what had awakened her. The taller Saiya-jin dare not reply, as he pulled a keyboard-like pad out from the control panel in front of him, his fingers typing at the keys at a rapid pace. The readings before him proved his senses, which made him stand from his seat, his head turning toward the direction they had just come from.

"Impossible!" he screamed out, as he stormed to the back of the ship, his mind screaming. The young princess still didn't understand what the commotion was about, though from the sound of the tall Saiya-jin, it could not have been good. Pulling herself from her sleeping state she pushed herself into attack mode, thinking her ship was under attack. Following carefully to the back of the ship, she reached the tall Saiya-jin who just happened to be in the spot she had found herself in when they were leaving their home planet.

"What is…it…" she paused in mid sentence, something in her mind echoing to the front, the sudden feeling of emptiness filling her soul. She couldn't even finish her sentence, as her mind scream what she knew was already true.

"No…" she muttered, grabbing her head as a sudden pain shot through her mind. "No…" she started shaking her head, her body trembling uncontrollably. Her eyes shut tightly, forcing back the tears she knew she would shed, the pain in her head throbbing, pounding, as if it would explode. "NO!"

Her scream erupted along with an explosion of power. A blue flame aura surrounded her, the light swallowing everything in the room, the larger Saiya-jin nearly being knocked through the thick glass of the ship, throwing his arms up, as forceful winds pushed against his defensive stance. Her eyelids shot wide opened, shining a dark blue ring around the black pupils of her eyes. Color filled her senses; blue, red, and yellow swirling around her, the girl's mind unable to differentiate fantasy from reality. Her hands instantly reached her eyes, as her aura grew, light bursting from within her hands, the girl screaming from the unknown.

As her hands were suddenly dropped from her eyes, her dark blue orbs received the very sight she had lost years ago, the twin spheres instantly searching toward the window, her aura fading as fast as it had come, her eyes capturing the darkness of space where her very planet should have been. Her eyes never blinked, widely staring out the window. Her orbs twitched slightly, as the only other Saiya-jin within the ship ran to the front. The ship then shook violently, the young princess nearly being thrown from her standing point to the floor, her mind in such a daze she hadn't even put her hands out to catch herself. She fell back, time slowing down suddenly all around her, as her head started to tilt slightly. Her eyes than caught a ship escaping the shock wave of the planet's destruction, just barely, as the small Saiya-jin space pod started moving so far away, it was hard to see. Just as the ship faded from her eyes, her vision turned black.

oOoOoOoOo

Author's Notes: This seems right for the title of Vertigo's Story. It'll make sense in future chapters.


End file.
